


Магия и лириум

by Olivin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: Для местных он оказался в первую очередь тевинтерцем и лишь во вторую — магом. Для Каллена - партнером по шахматам и не только.





	Магия и лириум

**Author's Note:**

> написано на My Beloved Valentine

Южные маги обходили его стороной.

Ладно, не то чтобы Дориан рассчитывал на тёплые объятия, слёзы счастья и дружбу на века, но, в конце концов, он был свободным магом из государства, управляемого магами, и мог иметь некий ценный опыт для мятежников. Например, он не вздрагивал и не скрипел зубами при слове «храмовник». Но для местных он оказался в первую очередь тевинтерцем и лишь во вторую — магом. Поэтому вся группа Фионы подозрительно косилась на него и старательно обходила стороной. Только один молоденький эльф осторожно поинтересовался насчёт магии крови, и Дориан, так и не решив, был ли это флирт, провокация или попытка стать малефикаром, сдал этого эльфа Лелиане.

Совместная беда тоже никого не сплотила. Точнее, она сплотила Дориана с раненным канцлером Родериком, которого тот тащил. Но канцлер всё равно скончался, так что финальный результат можно было считать равным нулю. Редклиффские маги по-прежнему с ним не разговаривали, а Фиона вела себя так, будто библиотека принадлежит ей и Дориан оскверняет её одним своим присутствием.

Временами это сильно утомляло.

Дориан вздохнул и открыл дверь таверны.

Жозефина, когда пыталась убедить всех и вся, что инквизиция — это чудо и дружба, откровенно врала.

На одной половине зала разместилась небольшая кучка присоединившихся к инквизиции храмовников и пила эль с такими постными выражениями лица, что на месте хозяина Дориан бы давно выставил их, чтобы не портили остальным гостям настроение. Другую половину зала занимали оживлённо беседующие о чём-то маги, и то тут, то там мелькали искры. В центре, развалившись на стуле, сидел уже прилично набравшийся Бык, Сэра вертелась рядом и щупала его грудь, приговаривая, что «сиськи у него ничего такие, почти как у девки». Всё было практически как всегда, если бы в самом дальнем углу у стойки методично не напивался командор Каллен. Нетрудно было заметить, что его здесь тоже недолюбливали.

Дориан ещё раз посмотрел на гогочущих Сэру с Быком, но решил, что шута он и так изображает большую часть времени, поэтому подхватил кружку с элем и уселся рядом с Калленом.

— И почему я раньше думал, что храмовники развлекаются как-то иначе, чем простые смертные?

Каллен даже никак не отреагировал на то, что его назвали храмовником, а ведь это был любимый способ Дориана его подразнить.

— Как, например? — больше из вежливости спросил Каллен и снова уткнулся в кружку.

Дориан задумчиво покрутил ус.

— Не знаю. Сворачивают из «Песни Света» трубочки, снюхивают через них лириум, а потом идут пытать магов?

Каллен невесело усмехнулся.

— Ты почти угадал. Хотя, по идее, храмовники не развлекаются вообще.

— А, то есть те ребята в углу на самом деле такие кислые не потому, что вокруг них веселятся свободные маги? Они просто соблюдают обеты?

Каллен сделал ещё один глоток и таким же невыразительным голосом заметил:

— А ты почему не с ними?

— С кем? С храмовниками? — Дориан делано ужаснулся. Каллен на это только покачал головой, и Дориан, перестав прикидываться, ответил: — Если ты ещё не заметил, от меня ваши маги тоже не в большом восторге. Видимо, я слишком хорош для них и привожу их в бешенство уже тем, что не ношу дурацкие балахоны.

Каллен снова покачал головой, потянулся рукой к кружке, но промахнулся, и Дориан только сейчас заметил, что тот чудовищно пьян. Чего и стоило ожидать: вместо того, чтобы, как все нормальные люди, напившись, хохотать, танцевать на столе и заниматься разнузданным сексом, командор Каллен превращался в скорбный памятник самому себе.

Дориан похлопал его по плечу.

— По-моему, тебе хватит.

Каллен кивнул и встал из-за стойки.

До двери он дошёл ровной и уверенной походкой, но, оказавшись снаружи, упал прямо в грязь. Дориан специально не стал ловить его — когда ещё выдастся шанс посмотреть на грозного командора всея инквизиции в таком неловком положении.

Одного он не учёл: тащить Каллена до покоев придётся ему и он, конечно же, тоже весь перепачкается.

 

***

На следующее утро Дориан выпросил у лекаря антипохмельное зелье и поднялся к Каллену.

Зачем ему это было надо, Дориан сам точно не знал. Если верить слухам, то он наоборот должен был ещё вчера скинуть пьяного Каллена с крепостной стены и сделать вид, что так и было. А не таскать зелья и тёплый куриный супчик. То есть суп он, разумеется, не взял — от одной только мысли об этом на голове начинал появляться воображаемый чепчик — но всё остальное…

Заботиться о ком-то было непривычно. А ведь они даже не переспали.

Дориан открыл дверь, и в ту же секунду над его головой что-то просвистело, ударилось в стену и с дребезгом рассыпалось по полу. Дориан осторожно повернулся, как раз в подходящий момент, чтобы заметить, как выражение лица Каллена сменяется со злого на удивлённое, а потом — виноватое.

— Это какой-то новый способ убийства магов? Коробкой… — Дориан принюхался. — С лириумом по голове.

— Извини. Я… Я не думал, что кто-то войдёт.

— На будущее: если захочешь что-то разгромить, кидай это в стену, где нет двери или окна.

Каллен ещё раз пробормотал «извини». Дориан махнул рукой и, присев на корточки, провёл по рассыпанному лириуму пальцем, а затем сунул его в рот.

— М-м… Хороший. Твоим друзьям во дворе наверняка бы пригодился. — Дориан прищурился. — Но тебе, как я понимаю, уже нет?

— Я бросил. С того момента, как отрёкся от звания храмовника и присоединился к инквизиции.

— Смысл? — Вчерашнее бледное и скорбное лицо Каллена в баре пришло на ум. — Решил заменить алкоголем? Бесполезно. Но ты и сам наверняка понял.

Каллен раздражённо ударил кулаком по столу, а потом устало опустился в кресло. Дориан поднялся, подошёл и прислонился к стене рядом.

— Ты ведь слышал о том, что случилось в Киркволле?

— В пересказе Варрика. Если не ошибаюсь, это ведь там впервые появился красный лириум?

— Да. Мой командор сошла из-за него с ума. И я больше не хочу иметь к этому никакого отношения. Хочу мыслить ясно. Сам.

Каллен поморщился и потёр виски. С головной болью мыслить ясно вряд ли получалось.

Дориан положил руку ему на плечо.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это опасно? Я бы даже сказал — смертельно опасно.

— Да, но…

— А знаешь почему? — Каллен открыл было рот, но Дориан не дал снова перебить себя. — Отказ от лириума во многом схож с ритуалом усмирения, в котором ты-то уж наверняка разбираешься лучше меня. У тебя появляется магия — ладно, в случае храмовников, жалкое подобие магии — она растёт, становится сильнее, становится частью тебя — а потом, раз, и исчезает. Только вот если при усмирении маг быстро и гарантированно превращается в мешок с ливером, то отказ от лириума — слишком долгий и непредсказуемый процесс.

Каллен нахмурился.

— Инквизитор в курсе и полностью одобряет моё решение. Если я стану не способен выполнять свои обязанности, Кассандра заменит меня.

Конечно, все мысли только об инквизиции и общем деле. Подобное рыцарское благородство Дориана временами сильно злило.

— А если ты сойдёшь с ума и станешь опасен, то Кассандра убьёт тебя, а наш добрый инквизитор будет рыдать в платочек над твоей могилой?

— И что ты предлагаешь? — Каллен сжал кулаки. — Начать принимать лириум снова?

— Нет, — смягчился Дориан. — Я предлагаю перестать пялиться на лириум в этом убогом кабинете и отвлечься. Например, раз уж выпивка не помогает… — Дориан осмотрелся и заметил в углу шахматный столик. — Как насчёт того, чтобы поиграть в нашем прекрасном саду в шахматы?

***

Когда они въехали в ворота Скайхолда, Дориан не смог сдержать вздоха облегчения.

Всю дорогу от Редклиффа Максвелл действовал ему на нервы. Вообще-то он наверняка думал, что таким образом поддерживает и ободряет, но полные тревоги глаза и осторожные реплики о том, что его родители тоже огорчились, когда узнали, что их сын — маг, только раздражали. Родителей Дориана наоборот наличие сына-мага очень радовало, в этом-то и заключалась проблема.

После очередного робкого «всё наладится», Дориану даже захотелось предложить сделать привал и помочь всё наладить здесь и сейчас, но он сдержался. Отчасти потому, что боялся: Максвелл согласится. У того были очень странные понятия о дружбе и командном духе, а ещё он влюблённо провожал взглядом Жозефину, и Дориан просто не мог с ним так поступить.

Поэтому, спешившись, он поблагодарил Максвелла за поездку и быстро распрощался. Теперь оставалось только придумать, куда пойти.

В библиотеке сейчас наверняка Фиона вздыхала по блестящему черепу Соласа, и Дориан не хотел её отвлекать своей прекрасной, пусть и немного потрёпанной, шевелюрой. В таверне водился эль, много эля, но также — водилась Сэра, которая была, ну, Сэрой.

Дориан ополоснул лицо у колодца и пошёл в сад.

В конце концов, если Каллена там не окажется, то он просто посидит впервые за несколько дней в тишине, успокоится, а если Каллен будет там… Во всяком случае, смотреть щенячьими глазами и рассказывать про свою семью он вряд ли станет. Скорее всего, они поиграют, может, немного шутливо поспорят или даже пофлиртуют, тем более что Каллен как будто бы начал ему отвечать...

Каллен словно ждал его и как раз расставлял на доске фигуры. У Дориана появилось опасение, что тот успел переброситься парой слов с Максвеллом.

Тем не менее, он кивнул, сел за стол и неожиданно для себя произнёс:

— Давай на желание?

Каллен пожал плечами.

— Хорошо.

Впервые они играли в полной тишине. Дориан ошибался постоянно. Он не мог сосредоточиться. Вместо стратегии он вновь и вновь возвращался к разговору с отцом в редклиффской таверне. Пока наконец не проиграл.

— Дориан, что случилось?

Надо же, он и не заметил, когда Каллен успел убрать все фигуры с доски.

— Это ваше желание, командор?

— Когда мы снова перешли на «вы», магистр?

Дориан грустно усмехнулся.

— Мой отец был бы рад, если бы я однажды им стал.

— Значит, твой отец.

Дориан поднял голову. Во взгляде Каллена не было жалости. Он выглядел как всегда: спокойно, может, немного раздражённо из-за головной боли, но всё равно уверенно. Хотел бы и Дориан быть также уверен, что поступил и поступает правильно.

Каллен ждал. Дориан внезапно почувствовал, что ему невыносимо хочется поговорить. Что ж, ему вообще была несвойственна молчаливость.

— Мой отец хочет внуков. Я — не хочу.

— И всё? — Каллен приподнял брови. — Родители постоянно от нас чего-то хотят, но дети часто не оправдывают ожиданий.

Дориан дёрнулся, как будто его ударили заклинанием.

— Вот, ты очень верно подметил: не оправдывают ожиданий.

Каллен смутился.

— Извини, я не это имел в виду. То есть это, но обычное дело же. Мой отец тоже любил пожурить меня за всякое.

Дориан вздохнул. Конечно, откуда хорошему ферелденскому мальчику из хорошей фермерской семьи понимать, что есть вещи серьёзнее, чем забыть выгрести навоз из конюшни, заглянуть Мэри под юбку или, например, стать храмовником. Хотя реши Дориан стать храмовником, его отца наверняка бы хватил удар. Да и сам Дориан думал, что в храмовники идут только ненормальные.

— В Тевинтере не журят за всякое, как ты выразился. В Тевинтере говорят: «Дориан, ты должен жениться вот на этой девушке из очень хорошей и очень древней семьи, потому что у вас должны родиться маги с уникальными способностями». Потом, когда ты отказываешься, потому что у девушки из хорошей семьи нет члена, только нос похожей формы, тебе приказывают. А в итоге…

— В итоге… — повторил Каллен, подбадривая.

Дориан сглотнул.

— В итоге — применяют магию крови. Точнее, пытаются — я вовремя сбежал.

В глазах Каллена промелькнул неподдельный ужас. Как будто…

— В общем, не самые приятные ощущения.

— Я знаю. — Каллен потёр лицо ладонями. — Я… Я служил в Кинлохе, когда Ульдред призвал демонов. С ними были и маги крови…

Каллен на мгновенье замолчал, и Дориан поёжился. Кажется, с определением серьёзных вещей и юбкой Мэри он поторопился.

— Я, честно говоря, не знаю, почему они меня не убили.

Дориан посмотрел на закатное небо, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Мой отец знал чародея Ирвинга. И, как ни странно, весьма лестно о нём отзывался, — произнёс он, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

— Да, Ирвинг был неплохим человеком. И всё равно я очень обрадовался, когда узнал, что его убили. Это всё неправильно, конечно…

— Наоборот, вполне естественно. — Дориан прикусил губу. — Ну вот, ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя капризным ребёнком, который разнылся, потому что родители отшлёпали его вместо того, чтобы почитать сказку на ночь.

— Извини, — смутился Каллен и вдруг поднялся со стула.

— Да за чт… — Дориан не успел закончить фразу, потому что Каллен обошёл столик, нагнулся и поцеловал его.

И где он так хорошо этому научился?

— Вот за это, — прошептал Каллен, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. — Считай, что я использовал своё желание.

— А, — кивнул Дориан, переводя дух. — А продолжение будет?

Он почувствовал, как плечи Каллена расслабились под его ладонями.

Каллен улыбнулся:

— Если выиграю в следующий раз.

***

Откуда в крепости Адамант появились красные храмовники, Дориан понятия не имел. Но им явно что-то надо было от Каллена. Судя по всему — убить его.

Решение Дориан принял мгновенно. В конце концов, он видел рядом с Максвеллом Кассандру и Сэру, да и этот очередной южный герой с неухоженной бородой мелькал рядом, а Каллен в одиночестве пытался отбиться от храмовников, которые теснили его к крепостным зубцам.

Дориан почти добрался до него и готовился запустить огненный шар, когда вдруг почувствовал сильную боль в затылке.

Очнулся он от того, что у него звенело в ушах и хотелось пить. Это явно говорило о том, что он был почему-то жив. И не менее явно — о том, что неплохо было бы носить шлем. Или что-нибудь как у Вивьен, с рогами.

Проморгавшись, Дориан обнаружил, что сидит связанный в какой-то пещере, а приглушённый красный свет очень напоминает его любимый минратосский бордель. И пение было привычным. Только вот исходило оно от красного лириума.

Дориан осторожно повернул голову и содрогнулся.

Хорошая новость заключалась в том, что Каллен был жив. Плохая — в том, что один из храмовников тряс перед его носом красным порошком.

Дориан помотал головой, отгоняя становившуюся всё громче песню, и прислушался.

— От судьбы не уйдёшь, — усмехнулся храмовник, и, судя по тому, как услужливо загоготали другие два, он был здесь главным. — Да и сам подумай, что хорошего в том, чтобы терпеть боль и подчиняться мальчишке, у которого ещё молоко не обсохло на губах, когда можно приобрести небывалую мощь и служить новому богу?

— Никогда, — процедил Каллен.

— А это мы сейчас проверим.

Храмовник усмехнулся и начал ссыпать красный порошок в какой-то флакон.

Дориан попытался подпалить верёвки. Бесполезно, из-под его пальцев не выскользнуло и искорки. После битвы в крепости сил почти не осталось, а красный лириум подавлял последние.

Флакон закрылся.

— Ну что, готов увидеть новый мир?

Храмовник наклонился над Калленом, Дориана замутило.

Он помнил, как красный лириум рос из тела Фионы, помнил, как тот заполнил всё вокруг, лишая разума и жизни. Он не хотел этого для Каллена. Не тогда, когда тот почти избавился от своей зависимости. Когда обещал новую игру в шахматы на желание…

Дориан резко провёл рукой по острой выступающей скале и стиснул зубы от боли, чувствуя, как начинает литься кровь.

Он выучил несколько заклинаний назло отцу, который презирал магию крови, и почти забыл их, когда отец переменил своё мнение. У него могло не получиться. Но другого выхода не было.

Дориан провёл другой рукой по камню и произнёс древние слова.

Верёвки спали, храмовники попытались остановить его, но уже через мгновенье лишь недоумённо хлопали глазами, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Каллен в безмолвном ужасе открыл рот.

Дориан понимал его. Он сам себе был отвратителен.

Он взял меч у одного из храмовников, разрезал верёвки и сунул его в руки Каллену. Тот тупо посмотрел на него и сделал шаг назад, стискивая рукоять. А затем вдруг резко рванул вперёд, и Дориан едва успел увернуться от лезвия, но оно всё же слегка царапнуло обнажённое плечо. Больше крови — как раз то, что ему было надо. В идеале, правда, чтобы она текла не из перерезанного горла.

— Дориан…

Он обернулся. Взгляд Каллена начал проясняться. Кажется, смерть откладывалась на потом.

Дориан вздохнул.

— Надо выбираться. Потом решишь, как лучше меня убить.

Конечно, те храмовники были не единственными, и спустя бесчисленное количество поворотов Дориан понял, что всё, он потерял слишком много крови и дальше идти не сможет. Лишь бы Каллену удалось выбраться.

За очередной дверью показалось солнце. И зал, полный храмовников. С которыми сражались Максвелл с солдатами. Кажется, среди них была Фиона. И вроде бы она обрадовалась появлению Дориана. А может, Каллена. Или ей давно хотелось убить ещё парочку храмовников.

Дориану было всё равно.

Последняя капля крови стекла по руке, и он упал в обморок.

 

***

Дориан сидел в саду и переставлял фигурки на доске.

Прошло две с половиной недели с тех пор, как его выпустили из лазарета, а Каллен по-прежнему его избегал, то отправляясь лично проверять поставки из Крествуда, то проводя войсковые учения где-то на равнине.

Хотя Дориан ещё тогда, в пещере, понимал, что это конец. Человек с таким опытом, как у Каллена, просто не захочет иметь ничего общего с магом крови. Это не Максвелл, который искренне радовался, что их удалось спасти. И не Кассандра, которая сообщила, что хоть инквизитор прощает Дориана за использование магии крови, но она всё равно будет за ним наблюдать, а потом неожиданно поблагодарила за спасение Каллена. Даже Фиона пришла сказать, что не осуждает его, поскольку он действовал из крайней необходимости.

Да, Дориану очень необходимо было спасти человека, который ему нр… с которым ему нравилось играть в шахматы. А теперь ему приходилось играть с самим собой.

— Я бы на твоём месте поступил так же.

Дориан вздрогнул. Каллен появился из-за его спины и сел в кресло напротив. Лицо его было нечитаемым.

— Играл бы один в шахматы? Или… — Дориан скривил губы: — Воспользовался бы магией крови?

Каллен вздрогнул, но потом взял себя в руки.

— Принял бы лириум. Синий, красный — любой, если бы это была единственная возможность тебя спасти.

— Понятно. — Дориана самого поразило, насколько его обрадовали эти слова.

Каллен вздохнул и продолжил:

— Я долго думал об этом. Понимаешь, мне казалось, что ты вообще не знаешь этих заклинаний. А потом храмовники вдруг отошли от меня, и я опять связанный, и магия крови…

— Понятно, — снова повторил Дориан и по лицу Каллена понял, что тот чего-то ждёт. — Я, наверно, должен сказать, что применял магию крови в первый и последний раз? Ну так вот: я применял магию крови в первый и, надеюсь, последний раз. Да и выучил несколько заклинаний только из чувства бунтарства. Мой отец, видишь ли, всегда осуждал малефикаров. До тех пор пока не решил переделать собственного сына. Видимо, магия крови — это такое проклятие семьи Павусов. Или вообще любого тевинтерца.

Каллен собрался было что-то сказать, но Дориан жестом остановил его.

— Да, я знаю, что я отвратителен. Мне до сих пор кажется, что на мне какая-то грязь, и как будто обычные заклинания выходят хуже, и…

— Спасибо.

Дориан осёкся. Каллен спокойно смотрел перед собой и улыбался.

— За то, что спас меня. Спасибо.

Дориана мало что могло смутить. Но Каллену в последнее время это часто удавалось.

Каллен показал рукой на доску.

— Сыграем?

— На желание? — А вдруг Каллен передумал и…

— Конечно, я же обещал продолжение.

Дориан откинулся в кресле и рассмеялся.

— Так нечестно — я готов проиграть прямо сейчас.


End file.
